


Red Light District

by von_gelmini



Series: Starker Bingo 2019 [21]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Closeted Character, College Student Peter Parker, Coming Untouched, Escort Peter Parker, Fishnets, Gay Tony Stark, M/M, Pre-Iron Man 1, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Work, Tony Stark Feels, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: It was a warm night and the kid was naked except for a fishnet body stocking and a pair of tight black briefs. The net was drawn over broad shoulders and a narrow waist with tight abs. He had slim hips with an absolutely amazing bubble butt that he swayed as he walked to the curb. Tony slowed the Audi down and lowered the passenger window, rolling to a stop in front of the kid.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Bingo 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520849
Comments: 23
Kudos: 179
Collections: Starker Bingo 2019, Starker Festivals Events





	Red Light District

**Author's Note:**

> For Starker Bingo 2019 - Prompt: Escort
> 
> Moodboard for Starker Festival Summer Bingo 2020 - Prompt: Escort
> 
> There's a part 2 fully completed, with a part 3 in the WIPs that will take us through the events of IM1. 
> 
> Parts 1 & 2 are semi-stand alone.

There was one reason men came down to this neighborhood. A stretch of three blocks in a run down area of town. A few blocks over, one thing was on offer, here it was another. Tony never picked up women from the other street. He had no trouble scoring whoever he wanted in that regard. And he could do so publicly. Everyone knew he ran through women like water. His playboy reputation was well earned. What no one knew was that there were many nights he wanted something else.

Getting that something else was difficult. Doing so in the same manner he got women was dangerous. He couldn’t exactly walk into a bar and bring something home. He couldn’t meet someone at a social event and risk them becoming attached and then difficult once it was broken off. This was easier. No one cared about the boys walking this street. The boys walking this street knew what they were being taken home for. There was no attachment, no trouble. It was famously said that you don’t pay a prostitute for sex, you pay them to leave afterwards.

So many of the boys were just that, boys. Far too young to be out there and far too young to have Tony’s interest. He wasn’t a pedophile. It was hard to find a young man out here. It was the only drawback of this neighborhood. But there were always a few. Poverty will do that to you. Tony was a way to alleviate some of that difficulty for them. He always paid well.

He was about to give up when he saw a guy walking out of the doorway of a seedy hotel. It was a warm night and the kid was naked except for a fishnet body stocking and a pair of tight black briefs. The net was drawn over broad shoulders and a narrow waist with tight abs. He had slim hips with an absolutely amazing bubble butt that he swayed as he walked to the curb. Tony slowed the Audi down and lowered the passenger window, rolling to a stop in front of the kid.

“Are you looking for someone, Daddy?” the kid asked into the window as he leaned on the door.

Tony chuckled. “Tony will do just fine. But I’m not about to go into that rat trap of a hotel. I’m looking for someone to take home for the night. You up for that?” Tony pressed the button to unlock the door.

The kid took the invitation and slid into the passenger seat. “Hi Tony, I’m Peter. I’m up for anything you want, for a price.”

He put the car in drive and roared off. “Don’t worry about that, baby. You know who I am.”

When he got home, Tony put a stack of bills on the console table near the door. It was a base fee, and to his credit, the kid didn’t let his eyes go wide at it. “Bedroom’s this way,” he said and Peter followed him to it. “Bathroom’s in there. Get yourself cleaned up. I like the outfit, Peter. Put it back on after.”

Tony pushed the top cover to the bottom of the bed. He undressed and stretched out naked on the sheet. The lube was handy. The condoms weren’t. He was on PrEP and he paid the kid enough that it was clear that barebacking was an option. For the right price, any of the guys on that street would do that. Tony always paid the right price.

“Damn kid, stand there and let me look at you,” Tony said when Peter came out of the bathroom. “You are seriously fuckin’ gorgeous. I’m surprised you’re not working for an agency by now.”

Peter shrugged. “I’m fine where I am.” He posed and let Tony look. He turned to the side and let him see how slender he was and what a perfect ass he had, shown off by the fishnet and the black briefs. “So, you like to look, Tony?” he asked, pitching his voice soft and seductive.

“When I’m looking at something as nice as you, yeah.” He sat on the edge of the bed. “I like to touch too. C’mere.” He spread his knees wide, inviting Peter to stand between them.

Peter walked himself slowly over and stood close. “You like the texture, huh,” he said when Tony started to run his hands over his fishnet clad torso. 

“Mmm. I like the contrast. All of you in all of this. Most guys when they start getting older… what are you, eighteen? nineteen?”

“Twenty. I always looked younger.”

“Younger, but you’re not trying to make yourself look like a kid. I like that. Too many guys play to that market, even when they’re not. You, Peter, are a very delicious looking young man.” Tony leaned forward and let his mouth follow his hands, tasting the damp threads of the net — the kid had run the bodysuit through the water, a nice touch — and Peter’s warm skin underneath it. His tongue teased at the difference as he dragged it over Peter’s stomach. He plucked at the kid’s briefs. They weren’t damp and cleaned and he didn’t want to be anywhere around whatever was on them. “Get rid of these. I wanna see what your cock looks like in the fishnet.” 

Peter shimmied out of his underwear and tossed them aside, noting where they landed for later. He stepped back in front of Tony, who eagerly began touching him again.

Tony pulled the kid closer and ran his hands over the fishnet covering his ass. He squeezed and massaged it. But it was hard to ignore what was right in front of him. Peter wasn’t terribly well endowed. Average or just a little below. It was soft, which he expected. If a rent boy got hard, it usually took more work. For now, he just touched. He hefted the kid’s package in his hand. He ran the palm of his hand across the swell of the kid’s cock. He didn’t respond by other than a few well-faked heavy breaths and pushing into Tony’s hand. It was nice. Subtle. 

“I swear Peter, if you were any prettier, I couldn’t take it.” It sounded like he was the one faking it. Unfortunately, he only wished he was. When Tony picked one up that was as nice as Peter, there was always a twinge of regret. He wanted this. But he could only have it for a night. There was that night though, and he wasn’t going to waste it up in his head.

“I’m afraid I’m gonna ruin this,” Tony said, running his hand up over the fishnet again. “I’ll give you some sweats and a tee to get home in.”

The kid could buy a thousand fishnet bodysuits with the money Tony left on the table. “Ruin away,” Peter said grinning.

“Get that ass in my bed.” Tony took Peter’s hand and pulled him toward it. The kid crawled to the middle of the huge bed and stretched himself out on the black silk sheets. “Fuck.” Tony smiled. “Yeah, looking is a thing for me. You look gorgeous there.”

Peter squirmed and spread his arms out wide. “These sheets feel like heaven.”

“And you look like sin on them.” Tony stretched himself out next to Peter. “You kiss?” he asked. “There’s a tip in it for you if you’re willing.” He didn’t like it, but those were the rules of the game. Too many of the ones he brought home weren’t willing to, for whatever amount of money might be offered.

Peter rolled closer. “You look like you’d be good at that,” he said, turning his face up.

Tony slipped his arm underneath the kid’s neck and draped the other over his waist. It was slow, starting only with the touch of their lips, his tongue exploring the edges of them, teasing at the corners. He tasted lightly of mint, smelled of his body wash, his curls were still damp as he wound his fingers through them, and he felt entirely too good in his arms. Entirely too good. Tony deepened the kiss and Peter responded with a tiny moan that felt real. The kid was good, worth every penny that Tony wished he hadn’t had to pay.

It was impossible to keep himself from reacting to the kid’s response. He held him close as his kisses became passionate, breaking for small breaths, then immediately beginning again, over and over. The hand on Peter’s waist began to wander. Over the fishnet, feeling his lithe muscular back, skimming over his slender waist, moving lower. He caressed the kid’s hip, feeling the angular rise of it. Then lower to the tight round globe of his ass. He squeezed. He kissed deeper. He squeezed harder, massaging, spreading him open.

He could almost be fooled by Peter’s expressive moans and soft writhing. If it wasn’t for the soft cock pressing against his leg in contrast to his hard one pressing above it. Tony let his finger catch in one of the diamond shaped openings of the fishnet and he pulled. The cheap netting broke and he pulled more and harder, ripping a long hole in the ass of the thing. He nipped Peter’s lip as he kept tearing until he’d revealed the kid’s ass.

“The texture’s nice. Your skin is nicer,” he said as he ran his hand over Peter’s ass, softly caressing it. 

“I like your hands,” Peter said. “Can’t describe it. Strong, warm, rough, soft, _nice_.” He smiled then initiated a kiss all on his own.

Tony slid his hand underneath the netting on Peter’s back. When the strings began to pop, he felt the kid’s cock twitch. He grabbed the edge of the tear and pulled hard, ripping the stuff all the way up Peter’s back to the binding at the neckline. That moan was real. Real enough anyway. Because it came with a plumping of his cock, pressing more against Tony’s leg. He ran his hand firmly up the kid’s back. Just this side of possessively, because he knew he couldn’t ever possess what he was touching.

“Told you I was gonna ruin your fishnets,” he said against Peter’s lips.

“Told you I didn’t mind,” Peter responded and parted his lips for another of Tony’s kisses. 

He wanted to say more. Wanted to ruin not only the pretty little thing he was wearing but ruin the pretty little thing that he is. Instead he broke the kiss and pushed gently on the kid’s shoulder, rolling him onto his stomach. Peter let him and raised his ass invitingly a few inches off the bed. This was how Tony liked it. It was distant, it was impersonal, it was easy. The lube was right there under the pillow. Bottle in hand, he was about ready to slick up his cock when he looked. He liked to look, but he didn’t usually. By this point things were strictly business. But Peter’s back was beautiful. The torn black netting splayed open like a jagged wound across his pale skin. The slight arch of his back, the dimples there above his ass, the dip and ridge of his spine… Tony bent over the kid and licked up the middle of his back all the way to his neck until he was covering the kid. He nibbled at the side of his neck, grinding his hard cock against his ass. Made sounds he knew he shouldn’t, born of something he knew he had no right to feel. He told himself it was simply the moment. Peter happened to be exceptionally beautiful and Tony had always had a weakness for beautiful things.

He kissed all the way back down Peter’s spine until he came to his tailbone. The kid just showered, so he indulged. He put the lube down and with both hands spread his cheeks wide. His tongue continued its trek lower. His beard scraped tender skin. He showered really well. He couldn’t taste even the slightest hint of whoever was in that hotel with Peter before he picked him up. Just the kid’s clean and natural taste. He licked over Peter’s hole. There was the expected gasp of pleasure. A little of surprise as his tongue delved deeper. 

His hands tore the fishnet farther down until the kid’s balls and pleasantly surprising half hard cock was revealed. He moved it pointing downward and licked from the slit up over the shaft, teasing at Peter’s balls, wetly sliding along his taint until his tongue found the kid’s hole again. Tony’s hand circled Peter’s cock, stroking slowly as his tongue teased the kid’s rim. This probably didn’t happen often to him because he definitely felt him getting harder in his hand. It didn’t happen often with Tony either. It was a little too intimate for something he picked up off the street. But Peter was just this side of an angel, so he _indulged_.

The moans seemed real enough. They were broken through with tiny whimpers that seemed to plead for more. If it weren’t for one hand on the kid’s hip, he’d squirm his ass right out of Tony’s reach. His cock was hard and dripping. Tony palmed the wetness over the head and the whimper was cut by a gasp. Tony kissed the spot just above Peter’s hole at the base of his tailbone. “Baby, you’re delicious.”

“Tony,” Peter whined his name sweetly, needily.

He slicked his cock as he knelt up behind Peter. “Got what you need, baby.” Might as well give over to the fantasy.

“ _Please_ . You made me feel so _open_.” 

Tony thought it sounded almost like the kid never had his ass eaten before. Might not have. What guy was gonna eat a whore’s ass? He rubbed the head of his cock around the rim. Teasing himself before he entered. Slow or hard was the question. Hard was usually the answer. But he wanted to take his time with Peter and he pressed in slowly. Muscle control or exercises or what, but the kid was _tight_. Hot and tight and putting himself in a steeper arch, pushing back into his entry. 

“Oh fuck,” Peter breathed out. “Fuck. There’s… a lot of you,” he said with a touch of surprised amusement.

It was a common reaction. Tony knew he was well endowed and they almost always flattered him on that. But Jesus fucking Christ it sounded good from Peter’s lips. “Ah Peter. I know you’re gonna be good for me baby. You can handle it.” Peter whimpered as Tony gave him the last couple of inches and seated himself all the way in the kid’s ass. “Baby, that perfect ass of yours feels so good around me.”

“Mmm.” Peter ground his ass back against Tony. “Fuck me Tony,” he whimpered quietly. Then louder, “Please Tony.”

“I’m getting there, sweetheart,” Tony said, smiling as Peter looked over his shoulder. “You’re worth taking my time with.”

He fucked shallow and slow, staying inside Peter as much as he could. Tony was panting and wanting more. He didn’t give it to himself, teasing his desire with the boy’s tight heat. He lengthened his strokes, but kept the slow pace. Kneeling up a bit more, he pressed down on his cock to angle it more directly, scraping across the kid’s prostate, causing pressure there as he filled him. It took a few times before he got a close to genuine groan from Peter. A few more before his name was whined and broken on a gasp. He picked up his pace and the kid’s back was shining with sweat. He wanted to let himself go and work toward his pleasure. But he wanted to see the kid respond more than he wanted to come. 

Peter might be a good fake, but there were physiological responses you couldn’t fake no matter how good you were. Panting could be faked. That shallow fast hard and torn breath, not so much. That sheen of sweat turning into a lovely bead that rolled down the kid’s spine to his neck? That was real. Tony bent forward to taste. He wanted to stretch out and feel Peter’s skin against his chest, but then he couldn’t _look_. And he had to see what would happen if he started going a little harder.

A shudder rolled down Peter’s back as Tony settled into a faster, deeper thrust. It wasn’t as hard as he usually went yet, but little gasps escaped the kid every time he bottomed out. He kneaded Peter’s ass and spread him open, sinking in, watching his body respond to being filled so deeply, split so wide. Go on and flatter him, but Tony knew what he had and knew how to use it. He just didn’t often find a partner who… god, Peter’s responses. He tried to will away the heat building in his belly so it would go on forever.

He went in fast and hard and then suddenly slowed just enough to hit what he was aiming for. Peter gasped and panted and cried out. He tightened around Tony and shuddered deeply. The kid came untouched on his cock. Nobody was _that_ good of a fake. The feeling of Peter quaking around him drove him mad. He pounded the kid a few times before he held himself deep and came. It was intense and left Tony in his own state of being overwhelmed by his body’s reaction. Eventually his gasping breaths calmed and he slipped free of Peter. God, he really was addicted to the looking thing. He knelt back on his haunches. He saw the puddle of Peter’s come on the sheets and he watched his own run out of the kid. The kid who knew what he liked well enough to stay in position and let him look.

“Baby, you look like I ruined more than just your bodysuit.” He stretched out closer to the edge of the bed so that when Peter joined him, it would be far away from the wet spot. It took the kid a moment, but he moved close and let Tony hold him again.

“I think you did.” Peter actually moved to nestle closer into Tony’s arms. 

“Let’s get you out of this,” Tony said. He pulled on the netting enough that Peter could get one arm then the other out of it with some wiggling. Tony took the neckband in his hands and pulled hard, tearing the thicker fabric, feeling Peter shudder softly as he did. Loosened, the kid shimmied on the bed, pushing the bodysuit down and, wiggling some more, getting his legs free. As soon as he was naked, he went right back into Tony’s arms and snuggled close. 

_Stop fucking getting in your head. You have the night, enjoy the night._

Tony tucked Peter against his chest. Soothed him, gentled him, pet him softly. Even though they’d both come down from their post-orgasm highs, he wanted to touch him, so he did. The inevitable chill came and Tony sat up enough to grab the comforter from the foot of the bed and pull it up over them. Warm, he went back to holding and touching and lightly kissing. But not talking. Not talking meant no answers. No answers meant no lies.

“College,” Peter said after a while.

“Huh?”

“Why I do this. A scholarship doesn’t cover such necessities as rent and food. And this pays a hell of a lot better than a student job does.”

Tony chuckled. “Yeah, I guess it does.” So the kid only does the silence thing for so long before needing to fill the void. At least the fill was creative. “Since you brought it up, you obviously don’t mind talking about it. What school?”

“I don’t know that I’m entirely comfortable with saying that.” Peter shrugged. “You wouldn’t be the first stalker I’ve gotten.”

“Okay kid. What major then?”

“Chemistry.”

“GPA?”

“3.8. It’s come down a little this semester. Too many late nights and an early class.”

“Why the fuck did you do that to yourself. God, I never scheduled anything earlier than ten. I knew me better than that,” Tony smiled and brushed the curls from Peter’s forehead.

“The professor I wanted only offered an eight am class. It’s hard and it’s harder when you’re half asleep. So 3.8 unless I pull it up at finals, which I probably can’t do.”

“3.8’s decent. I wouldn’t sweat it. It’s going to get you into post grad, that’s all that matters. And you still have, what, one, two more years undergrad? You could move that to a 3.9, 3.95 if you’re good.”

“I’m very good,” Peter said with a seductive purr.

“Grades gotten that way don’t count. Your thesis advisor will probably be old and straight.”

“You’d be surprised how many ‘straight’ men I know.”

Tony laughed. “Yeah, if you read my press, you’d think I’m one of them.”

Peter shrugged. “I dunno. You always seemed the type who wouldn’t care what kind of ass he fucked.”

“Ouch. But… uh… yeah.” He let his hand slide lower to caress Peter’s. “I’ve always been fonder of boy ass. It’s just harder to come by.”

“Really? I wouldn’t think any piece of ass would be hard for you to come by.”

“Damn kid.” Peter was rough around the edges and not addicted to the simpering flattery that usually came out of the mouths of guys like him. He wasn’t entirely sure, but he thought he liked that. “It’s the logistics of it, not the lack of offers. Because of the company, it has to be a pretty tight closet. Discretion is almost impossible to come across when dealing with a guy. My PR department has had its hands full in the past.” He gave a shrug of his own. “I’ve learned to deal.”

“Doesn’t sound like you like it very much.”

“We all do what we have to do to get by, huh?” He wasn’t exactly not rough around the edges himself.

“Yeah, but sometimes…” Peter smiled. “It’s… pretty good.”

God, the kid was the master of sincerity. He really was wasted on the street. Tony kissed Peter again, deeply. “Yeah. It’s definitely not bad.” They made out for awhile longer. The kid was really good at the kissing part, given his profession. Just the right balance between yield and desire. It was hard to stop.

“Shower, I think,” Tony said, breaking the seemingly interminable kiss.

“Your shower is insane.”

Tony laughed as he uncovered them. “I’m rather famously a hedonist. Would it be anything else?”

Peter let Tony wash him. Slowly and with many kisses on whatever bit of skin he happened to clean. He let him wash his hair, moaning as Tony’s fingers worked his scalp. God the kid was beautiful. Not beautiful. Fucking _pretty_. Naked and wet with water streaming down his body. That pale skin against the dark marble wall of his shower. It was art.

The kid took the cloth from Tony and washed him in return. It was hard for him to let that happen. It went against the usual script for these things. But Peter looked so good doing it. Would he ever get tired of just _looking_ at this kid. (Yeah, you will, come morning, his conscience inconveniently supplied.) But then Peter stayed down, dropping to his knees.

Tony reached and pulled him up. “Uh uh. Showers are for getting clean, not for sex.” He smirked. “Unless it’s this.” He bent over and traced a rivulet of water with his tongue as it made its way down Peter’s back to his ass. It was Tony who dropped to his knees. He took the kid’s hips in his hands and turned him to face the wall. He spread his cheeks and tasted nothing but clean water… and when he dipped his tongue into the kid, himself.

“You like doing that,” Peter observed, balancing on his arms against the wall, resting his forehead on them. 

“Mmm. With you, yeah,” Tony admitted.

“So I’m special?” Peter asked as his breaths began to hitch.

“You have no idea, baby,” Tony answered as he licked a long stripe across his hole. He reached around and felt the kid’s cock start to stir. “I’m not the only one who likes it,” he said before circling his rim with his tongue. He kept it up until he had the kid panting hard and pushing back against his mouth. “Time to take this to bed.” He passed a warm towel to Peter and waited until he had dried off before taking one himself. “Change the sheet, would you? Bottom left drawer.”

“Ugh. You expect me to be able to function after that?” 

Tony laughed. “Uh huh. Wet spots aren’t fun.”

“You are an asshole.”

Tony laughed harder and started drying himself off when Peter went back to the bedroom. What kind of rent boy calls his client an asshole? But then, what kind of rent boy is a chemistry major with a 3.8 GPA? Of course he could’ve been lying. “JARVIS?” Tony said quietly. “Facial recognition. Compile a datafile on whoever Peter is. Store it. I’ll get to it tomorrow.” JARVIS’ sense of discretion was high and he didn’t answer verbally, but with an acknowledgement message on the screen behind the bathroom mirror.

Peter was lying on fresh sheets in his bed.

“Looking again?” he said with a coy smile, noticing that Tony had paused in the bathroom doorway.

“Yes, smartass. You’re pretty and I like looking at pretty things. Especially pretty things that are sprawled out in my bed waiting for me to decide how I’m gonna ruin them next.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes fuckin’ really.” Tony climbed into bed next to Peter. “Think you’ve got my number baby? Brats are cute. Just don’t cross that line.”

“I think I know how to toe it.” He leaned up and gave Tony a kiss. He pushed on Tony’s shoulder, encouraging to lay flat on his back. He rolled into the crook of his arm, laying half on top of him. He caressed the man’s face, letting his fingers trace the line of his beard, before kissing him again. “Before you distracted me, there was something I wanted in the shower.” He gave a sly smile and kissed down Tony’s neck, down to the divot between his collarbones, then started kissing a line down the man’s chest.

“All right baby. Let’s see if that mouth can do something more than being a brat. Start me off slow, kid.”

Peter went deliciously slow as he kept kissing down Tony’s body. Tony let his hand wander over the smooth skin of Peter’s back. He tangled his fingers in the kid’s curly hair. And he looked. God, the looking thing was always bad when he had a guy in his bed, but with Peter it was so much worse. Even though he’d have the recordings to play back whenever he wanted, he had to know what everything looked like. He had to commit it to his memory. He needed to devour it and take it inside himself. He couldn’t ever have what he wanted, so he took it in the only way he could. That curly head moving closer and closer to his cock… when the kid got there… the thought of what Peter would look like taking him down was enough to get him half hard already.

Oh god, he was entirely unprepared when Peter crawled across his leg to settle between them, sucked the head of his cock between his lips, and _looked up at him_. The kid’s eyes were like warm dark honey, drawing him in. And they had a sincerity… he knew it was a lie… but… fuck. He went from half hard to straining.

Peter wrapped his hand around Tony’s shaft, stroking as his tongue danced over the head, finding all the places that made him respond. He was used to not giving much back. He liked to make them work for it. But whenever the kid looked up at him and moved his tongue in a circle around the ridge, stopping to tease at the spot just beneath the slit, he groaned like a teenager and fisted the sheet.

“Shit, kid, I said slow.”

Peter pulled off and grinned. “You might’ve said slow, but this part of you has other ideas.” He stuck out his tongue, curled it, and flicked it to catch a bead of precome on the tip. 

The kid broke his eye contact and put his lips on the tip. He held them there a moment, letting Tony look. He did have his number all right. He was good. Then when Tony was almost done, but not quite, Peter opened his mouth and took him in. Deeper and deeper, moving his hand out of the way, until Tony felt himself hit the back of the kid’s mouth. He repeated it several times, getting him slick from it. Then those damn eyes caught his and the kid took him into his throat.

Tony moaned. His hand left the sheet and grabbed the back of Peter’s head. He pushed the issue. He felt Peter fight to adjust to his forceful entry, to him taking over the pace of it. There were a lot of ways in which Tony was a considerate lover. In general, he liked making his partner of the night feel good. But this… he was totally selfish about. Which is not to say that he hadn’t occasionally found someone who responded to it. And okay, maybe he did look down at Peter’s ass to see if there was that telltale twitch when he held him down. Fuck. Okay. He knew the kid was good. But damn.

Peter moved his hand off of Tony’s cock. He put them on his hips and looked up at him again with a look that wasn’t hard to interpret. The kid was a pro. While he flattered Tony’s size, and perhaps he actually was the biggest the kid had had so far, this wasn’t his first time getting face fucked. He knew how to handle it. Tony felt him relax his throat and each time he slid deeper down it until he was grinding the kid’s lips against his pubic hair. He knew from experience how long someone could hold there easily. And how long someone could hold there _not_ easily. He would’ve let the kid off easy if he hadn’t looked up at him with those eyes, pleading through tears. He held him there until he felt a tap on his thigh.

He pulled the kid up by his hair until just the head was in his mouth. “That’s good baby,” he said, reaching down and touching the kid’s hand on his thigh. “You’re gonna let me take what I want. Isn’t that right?”

Peter moaned his assent around his full mouth and let Tony move his head again. 

Tony loved every part of this. Shallow, there was the smooth, hot, wet glide of the head across the kid’s palate. Fuck, there were advantages to hiring a pro. Or just having a guy in general. Girls never knew how to do this right. Never. Then pushing back until you felt that point of pressure. The uncontrolled tongue movement massaging the underside of your dick. Pressing in just a little bit more. Not enough to go into the throat. Just enough to make even the most experienced guy with little or no gag reflex… if you held yourself there, their throat tightened and there was the choke and those tears. Watching them leave when you finally pushed all the way in and let him adjust. Then it was just warm and wet and straining.

Tony reached down and ran his fingers along Peter’s cheek, over to the corner of his mouth, feeling the open stretch of it, even before he was all the way down. He kept his fingers there as he brought the kid to his base. Knowing he was open wider than he thought was possible. Tony knew it ached. He knew it would hurt after. The kid’s voice would be fucked raw. His lips swollen and red. He’d be a sight. If only he could tame the kid’s damn fucking eyes.

He could order Peter to close them, but… fuck… he liked the way it made his breath catch. He liked the way it sent shivers all the way through him. The challenge of some of the looks, the surrender of others, and the heat… god the heat. Like the kid was actually getting off to this.

Tony pulled the kid off, just fucking his mouth, doing so fast. “Use your hand too, kid. I’m close. Get me there.” He tilted Peter’s head back enough to catch his eye. “You’re gonna swallow,” he said. Not a question. 

Peter knew what he was doing. He worked his hand and his mouth quickly and intently. Before long Tony was groaning with his orgasm. Peter did as he was told. He wrapped his lips around the head of Tony’s cock and he swallowed. 

He moved Peter up beside him and kissed the taste of himself off the kid’s lips, which brought him a wide-eyed reaction. “Baby, you taste even sweeter with me having wrecked your mouth.” He rubbed his lips over Peter’s swollen sore ones. His tongue teased the aching corners of his mouth. “Yeah. I did that to you,” he said admiringly.

“Tony…” Peter began.

“Shh, baby. Lemme just ride this high a little while longer before you start lying to me, okay?” He nestled the kid against his chest so he didn’t have to see his face. But he felt the slump to his back when he mentioned the lie they were sharing. 

He stared out the window into the darkness. Letting himself float downwards. From the amazing way that Peter felt in his arms. What it would be like to have that. To keep that. To not have to have paid for it. To not have to let go. To just once keep it past morning. 

“You think you can sleep here, Peter? I’m kinda done in by that gorgeous mouth.” And your fucking eyes, he added to himself. “Anything else is gonna have to be for you. Which I’m not opposed to…”

“Nah, Tony. I’m good.”

“All right, sweetheart.”

“And I’d kinda like to sleep in your bed,” Peter added, smiling up at him.

“And I’d kinda like to sleep with you in my arms,” Tony admitted.

Nights like these, he had JARVIS set an early alarm to buzz his smartwatch. Goodbyes were not his strong suit. He left a folded pair of sweats and a MIT t-shirt at the foot of the bed. A second stack of bills, the same height, was added on the table next to the first, along with the card of an agency he sometimes used. Peter was way too skilled an actor to be wasted on the street. He went downstairs, cranked up his music, and went to work.

Pepper scowled with distaste when she saw the money on the table. It didn’t bode well for the night before, and even worse for Tony’s mood for the next day or two. Maybe the week, she thought when she saw the young man come out of the bedroom. He was everything her boss wanted on two legs.

“Mr. Stark had an early morning meeting. There’s a car waiting that will take you anywhere you want to go.”

Peter went to the table and put the money in his pocket. “Do you have a pen I could use, Ms. Potts?” 

She handed him one. The young man wrote something on the back of the card then handed the pen back to her with thanks. He left and Happy drove him to wherever guys like that come from. She looked at the back of the card, expecting to see a phone number that Tony would never call.

“Thanks, Tony. I told you I’m fine where I am. You know where to find me.”

That was noncommittal enough to leave for her boss to find later. Now there was nothing to do but leave Tony to his work, his music, and his mood.

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
> Come on by and visit.


End file.
